Take On The World
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: Lucas's world comes crumbling down when he finds out the man that helped raise him is not his real dad. Maya's Mom was in a terrible accident which causes her to live with her dad and his family. She hasn't seen him in seven years. With Maya & Lucas in a saddened place they become closer which angers Riley. Rest of summary inside. Read & Review please. First Multi Chapter GMW Story


Take On The World

Girl Meets World

**Summary: Lucas's world comes crumbling down when he finds out the man that helped raise him is not his real dad. Maya's Mom was in a terrible accident which causes her to live with her dad and his family. She hasn't seen him in seven years. With Maya & Lucas in a saddened place they become closer which angers Riley. Riley feeling left out and betrayed by her boyfriend and best friend pushes both of them away. Will Riley & Maya's friendship survive? Will Riley & Lucas's relationship survive? Will Maya's mom survive? Will Lucas ever forgive his family for keeping this secret for so long? Find out in Take On The World! Shippings: Riley & Lucas/Maya & Lucas/Maya & Farkle**

Characters

Peyton Hanna Matthews (3 Months) – Josh & Emma's Daughter **(1)**

Brittany Mariah Randell (Britt) (4 Months) – Danny & Devon's Daughter **(2)**

Olivia Allison Randell (Liv) (6 Months) – Danny & Cheryl's Daughter **(3)**

Jennifer Amy & Lillian Mikayla Matthews (Jenna & Lilly) (1) – Cory & Topanga's Twin Daughters **(4)**

Kelli Meghan Hunter (3) – Jack & Rachel's Daughter **(5)**

Maybelle Sophia Harris (3) – Mike & Morgan's Daughter **(6)**

Bryan Christopher & Brandon Zachary Harris (5) – Mike & Morgan's Twin Sons **(7)**

Nova Starr Minkus (5) – Minkus & Barbra's Daughter **(8)**

Mason Tyson Hunter (6) – Jack & Rachel's Son **(9)**

Cheyenne Nichole Randell (Annie) (7) – Danny & Cheryl's Daughter **(10)**

Madelyn Topanga Hunter (Maddie) (7) – Shawn & Angela's Daughter **(11)**

Adam Ryan & Aniyah Marie Hart (8) – Jared & Jessica's Twin Son & Daughter **(12)**

August Shawn Matthews (Auggie) (8) – Cory & Topanga's Son

Joesph Alan Matthews (Joe) (8) – Eric & Kristin's Son **(13)**

Jocelyn Courtney Hunter (Joss) (11) – Shawn & Angela's Daughter **(14)**

Andrew George Matthews (Drew) (12) – Eric & Kristin's Son **(15)**

Farkle Neil Minkus (15) – Minkus & Barbra's Son

Lucas Derrek Friar (15) – Derrek & Cheryl's Son

Maya Sabrina Hart (15) – Jared & Katy's Daughter

Rylynn Angela Matthews (Riley) (15) – Cory & Topanga's Daughter

Miranda Molli Friar (Randi) (16) – Derrek & Cheryl's Daughter **(16)**

Colton Nicholas Friar (Cole) (17) – Derrek & Cheryl's Son **(17)**

Joshua Gabriel Matthews (Josh) (18) – Alan & Amy's Son/Emma's Fiance`/Peyton's Father

Emma Marie Rhodes (18) – Noah & Ashlee's Daughter/Josh's Fiance`/Peyton's Mother **(18)**

Morgan Michelle Harris – Matthews (28) – Alan & Amy's Daughter/Mike's Wife/Abbie, Bryan, & Brandon's Mother

Micheal Marvin Harris (Mike) (28) – Spencer's & Leah's Son/Morgan's Husband/Abbie, Bryan, & Brandon's Father **(19)**

Topanga Rosalyn Matthews – Lawrence (35) – Jeremiah & Rihanna's Daughter/Cory's Wife/Jenna, Lilly, Auggie, & Riley's Mother

Cornelius Anthony Matthews (Cory) (35) – Alan & Amy's Son/Topanga's Husband/Jenna, Lilly, Auggie, & Riley's Father

Angela Margret Hunter – Moore (35) – Andre` & Zoey's Daughter/Shawn's Wife/Maddie & Jocelyn's Mother

Shawn Patrick Hunter (35) – Chet & Virna's Son/Angela's Husband/Maddie & Jocelyn's Father

Barbra Roberta Minkus – Star (35) – Quincy & Bailey's Daughter/Minkus's Wife/Nova & Farkle's Mother **(20)**

Stuart Henry Minkus (35) – Rodger & Sierra's Son/Barbra's Husband/Nova & Farkle's Father

Kristin Aubree Matthews – Storm (37) – Steve & Justine's Daughter/Eric's Wife/Joe & Drew's Mother **(21)**

Eric Randell Matthews (37) – Alan & Amy's Son/Kristin's Husband/Joe & Drew's Father

Rachel Kimberly Hunter – McGuire (37) – Louis & Connie's Daughter/Jack's Wife/Kelli & Mason's Mother

Jackson Garret Hunter (Jack) (37) – Chet & Ella's Son/Rachel's Husband/Kelli & Mason's Father

Kaitlin Emily Jensen (Katy) (38) – Travis & Whitney's Daughter/Jared's Ex-Wife/Maya's Mother

Jared Charles Hart (38) – Wyatt & Lexi's Son/Jessica's Husband & Katy's Ex-Husband/Adam, Aniyah & Maya's Father **(22)**

Jessica Paislee Hart – Simmons (38) – Fredrick & Amanda's Daughter/Jared's Wife/Adam & Aniyah's Mom & Maya's Step Mom **(23)**

Derrek Markus Friar (24 When He Died) – Austin & Maci's Son/Cheryl's Husband/Lucas, Randi, & Cole's Father **(24)**

Cheryl Rebecca Connors – Friar (39) – Bentley & Cassie's Daughter/Derrek's Wife & Danny's Ex-Wife/Olivia, Cheyenne, Lucas, Randi & Cole's Mother **(25)**

Daniel Richard Randell (Danny) (39) – Andy & Taylor's Son/Devon's Husband & Cheryl's Ex-Husband/Brittany, Olivia, & Cheyenne's Father **(26)**

Devon Sarah Randell (39) – Logan & Erica's Daughter/Danny's Wife/Brittany's Mother & Olivia & Cheyenne's Step Mom **(27)**

Alan Mitchel Matthews (60) – Bradley & Berenice's Son/Amy's Husband/Josh, Morgan, Cory & Eric's Father

Amy Natasha Matthews – Hanson (60) – Ethan & Autumn's Daughter/Alan's Wife/Josh, Morgan, Cory, & Eric's Mother

George Hamilton Feeny (90) – Theodore & Irene's Son/Lila's Husband

Lila Rose Feeny – Bolander (90) – Simon & Cynthia's Daughter/George's Wife

Extras

Kyle Edwards – Miranda's Boyfriend (16) **(28)**

Amber Williams – Cole's Girlfriend (17) **(29)**

Jobs/Colleges Of The Kids/Adults

Riley Matthews – Part time job at Pizza Hut

Lucas Friar – Part time job at the Vet Clinic as an assistant

Maya Hart – Sells her art work for extra money

Josh Matthews – Going to University of Arizona to be a Criminal Investigator

Emma Rhodes – Going to University of Arizona to be a Brain Surgeon

Morgan Harris ~ Matthews – News Anchor

Micheal Harris (Mike) – Director

Cory Matthews – High School History Teacher

Topanga Matthews ~ Lawrence – Lawyer

Shawn Hunter – Photographer/Writer

Angela Hunter ~ Moore – Writer/Editor

Barbra Minkus ~ Star – Technician

Stuart Minkus – Owner of his own CEO

Eric Matthews – Weatherman

Kristin Matthews ~ Snow – Daycare Owner

Jack Hunter – Business Man

Rachel Hunter ~ McGuire – Nurse

Cheryl Connors ~ Friar – Police Officer

Danny Randell – Therapist

Katy Jensen – Waitress

Jared Hart – College Professor (English)

Jessica Hart ~ Preston – Journalist

Devon Wilson ~ Randell – Beautician

Birthdays:

Jenna & Lilly: November 25th

Auggie: March 4th

Lucas: January 13th

Farkle: May 26th

Riley: September 15th

Maya: December 8th

Summary Of Chapter 1: Riley and her friends are just finishing up their sophomore year of high school. Lucas is planning on going back to Texas for the summer so Riley asks her father if her, Maya, Farkle & Lucas can all go together. What will Cory & Topanga say?

Setting: Manhattan, New York

June 6th, 2017

Riley's POV

Today was the last day of my sophomore year of high school. Now that it's summer I have something very important to ask my parents. My boyfriend since 7th grade Lucas Friar is going back home to Texas this summer to see old friends and family and he asked me and our best friends Maya Hart and Farkle Minkus to come with him.

"Please dad?"

"Riley do you really think you are ready to be 1,748.3 miles away from us for 3 months?"

"Dad I'm almost 16 years old and it's not like we'd be alone. We will be with Uncle Mike & Aunt Morgan."

"Riley, Mike and Morgan have toddlers and work. They would not have the time or energy to supervise the four of you."

"Well then you and Mom can come with us."

"No we can't. I'm sorry honey but Lilly & Jenna are to young to be traveling that far a distance," My mom said.

"Mom, Dad, all my life I've followed every rule you've given me and have never gotten a bad grade, ever. This past year I've keeped straight A's, a part time job, and still managed time to hang out with Maya and Farkle, go on my dates with Lucas and helped out around the house. Which is really hard considering that I'm taking honors and college classes. I've never given you a reason not to trust me so why can't you just let me do this?"

"Because Riley I still think that you are to young to make this big a trip without supervision."

"We will be supervised!"

"By who?"

"Lucas's Dad and Aunt Morgan & Uncle Mike."

"Okay honey, you have work soon so we'll think more about it and let you know tomorrow. Okay?" My mom said.

"Fine."

Auggie's POV

Today was the last day of 3rd grade. My friends Nicky Thompson **(30)** & Kingston Riders **(31)** plus my girlfriend Ava Stern are all going to Camp Yomi this summer and I've been begging my Mommy and Daddy for weeks to sign me up to go. When I was walking up to my house I heard Riley and Mommy and Daddy talking.

"Mom, Dad, all my life I've followed every rule you've given me and have never gotten a bad grade, ever. This past year I've keeped straight A's, a part time job, and still managed time to hang out with Maya and Farkle, go on my dates with Lucas and helped out around the house. Which is really hard considering that I'm taking honors and college classes. I've never given you a reason not to trust me so why can't you just let me do this?"

"Because Riley I still think that you are to young to make this big a trip without supervision."

"We will be supervised!"

"By who?"

"Lucas's Dad and Aunt Morgan & Uncle Mike."

"Okay honey, you have work soon so we'll think more about it and let you know tomorrow. Okay?" My mom said.

"Fine."

"Hiya everyone," I said walking into the house.

"Hiya Auggie," they all said.

"Well than I'm gonna take a shower and get ready for work."

"What time will you be home Riley?" Daddy asked her.

"I have work from 4-8 and than Lucas, Maya, Farkle and I were gonna go see a movie. So 10:30ish."

"Alright honey," Mommy said.

After Riley left the room I decided that now would be the best time to ask Mommy and Daddy.

"Mommy, Daddy. I have to ask you something."

"What is it Auggie?" Daddy asked.

"Have you guys thought anymore about Camp Yomi?"

"Yes we have Auggie," Mommy said.

"Do you remember what we said last year when you asked us?"

"You said if I focused a lot harder on school that I could maybe go next year."

"Well buddy you seemed to be a lot more focused this year and you were working super hard your father and I decided that you deserve it. We already signed you up. You leave next weekend."

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome Auggie."

This is gonna be thew best summer ever!

Nobody's POV

That Night

As 35 year old Cory Matthews was waiting for his wife to get out of her nighttime shower he seriously started thinking. He knew his daughter was a smart and responsible girl but was she really ready to go on a trip like this by herself? I mean Auggie was leaving home for the summer but his camp is only 30 minutes away. Topanga came into the room 5 minutes latter wearing a pair of gray sweats and a baggy shirt asking her husband...

"Are Lilly & Jenna asleep?"

"Yeah I put them down a little while ago."

"Are you okay Baby?"

"I'm just thinking about the whole Riley situation. What do you think Topanga?"

"I think if it's okay with Morgan and Mike than why not?"

Cory looked at his wife shocked.

"What?"

"Cory she is turning 16 in 3 months. I think it's time to give Riley a little bit of freedom."

"Topanga letting her stay out until 10 is giving her a little bit more freedom. Letting her be 1,748.3 miles away from us when she is only 15 years old is crazy talk."

"Cory she will be supervised by Mike, Morgan and Lucas's dad plus she will have her tablet and phone with her at all times and she will be with her boyfriend and two best friends. Nothing bad will happen to her."

"I just don't know Topanga she still seems a bit young to take this big of a trip."

"I moved in with my aunt I barely knew 304.6 miles away from my parents when I was 16 years old to stay with you and finish school. That was for a lot longer than a few months Cory. Do you trust you're sister?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust our daughter and Maya?"

"Of course."

"Than let her do this. If we don't let her do this she is just going to hate us. Is that what you want?"

"No."

"Than tomorrow morning call Morgan and Mike and see if it's okay with them."

"Fine."

"I know how hard this is for you Cory but whether you want to realize it or not she is growing up and we have to start giving her this kinda freedom."

"I know Topanga."

"Well it's getting late we should probably get to sleep."

"Yeah we should."

"I love you Cory."

"I love you too Topanga."

Cory gave his wife a kiss before wrapping his arms around her and fell asleep.

**Well that's it for chapter 1. If you haven't checked out my Girl Meets World one shot Here Comes Riley & Auggie please do. I'm also going to be writing a Boy Meets World one shot called One Bad Dream Leads To Happiness so look out for that. 1-31 I Own the rest belongs to Disney and ABC Family.**

**Question Of The Day: What is your favorite episode of Girl Meets World so far?**

**Mine would have to be either Girl Meets Father because of how Cory and Topanga treats Maya like another daughter (like how Alan & Amy treated Shawn like another son. ;)) or Girl Meets The Forgotten because who didn't love Harley coming back and it was probably the funniest next to Girl Meets Crazy Hat. **

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P**


End file.
